


SAMSARA (doujinshi)

by Kimchipyong



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, AshuInd, Dancer!Indra, Doujinshi, F/M, M/M, Priest!Ashura, ashuin, ashuraxindra, im using fantasy asian world, sorry for bad translation, this is my first doujinshi in 2016 uwu, this world is not setting in any real asian pleace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimchipyong/pseuds/Kimchipyong
Summary: Ashura is a Priest of Sou, that got a mission from his father, Hagoromo, to help people in Land of Ai. During his mission, he meet Indra, the Ai Lord's favourite artist.
Relationships: Ootsutsuki Asura/Ootsutsuki Indra, Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 55
Kudos: 154





	1. part 1

**Author's Note:**

> please read from the right to the left


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please read from the right to the left, also forgive my english >.>


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read from the right to the left >.>


	4. Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read from the right to the left. Btw all of the concepts in this story are only a fiction, nothing based on real life event


	5. Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read from the right to the left


	6. Part 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read from the right to the left.   
> This chapter kinda nsfw btw ^^


	7. Part 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read from the right to the left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *for the myth it's fiction btw ^^ i'm got inspired from my late grandma beliefs, she was totally believing all the myth, its like if you're born on a certain day, you'll be so lucky or otherwise, and if you held a special event like wedding or else on a wrong day then the bad fortune will follows you after that. And I remember my grandma once so angry with me because i let the rice storage's laddle empty, it have to be always full no matter how much rice we have because if we let it empty it can make the God stop blessing us prosperity she said ._.


End file.
